Getting over it
by HeavensGirlyAngel
Summary: This is the story of what I think should have happend when Lizzie and Ronnie broke up and how Lizzie got over it, etc.
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Hi everyone. I know, I know, I should work on my ER story, but I watched the one where Lizzie dates Ronnie and I just had to write something about it. Enjoy lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any other of the people in the story as much as I would like to.  
  
"Lizzie? I'm really sorry," Ronnie said, but Lizzie had already taken off, crying.  
  
"Lizzie?" Jo McGuire called as a crying Lizzie went up the stairs.  
  
"Should we go up there?" Sam asked Jo.  
  
"There's nothing we can say," Jo replied.  
  
Lizzie, crying out of control, slammed her door shut and locked it. She couldn't handle this. Miranda hates me and Ronnie, the boy that she thought liked her, turned out hated her. In movies that Lizzie always saw with Gordo and Miranda on Friday nights, it always explained how happy the girl was with the boy she had found and had the best fun with him. And it was so amazing. Lizzie had that for a week. And it was so amazing. And, when they broke up in movies, they always felt so bad and cried and cried and cried but now Lizzie felt it. It felt so real. because it was.  
  
She threw herself down on her bed and cried. She felt the tears staining from the bottom of her eyes to the bottom of her face. It tasted like salt water. Or was it? Lizzie couldn't remember what kind of water tears were. Or were they water at all? She did not know.  
  
That night, at dinner, Jo went upstairs to see if Lizzie wanted to come down, but she was still probably too upset to eat. She quietly knocked on the door.  
  
"Lizzie?" Her soft voice yelled just enough for Lizzie to hear her.  
  
"D- do you want some supper, honey?" She yelled.  
  
"No. Please, just go away." She could hear Lizzie sobbing.  
  
"And?" Sam asked when Jo got downstairs, carrying herself to the table to join Matt and her husband.  
  
"She won't answer her door. She just said 'No, please just go away' when I offered her dinner. Just leave her alone for awhile."  
  
"Well, she's got to eat," He argued.  
  
"Well, Sam, sweetie, you can't force her to eat anything. She just lost one of her boyfriends and that is very painful for her. Just let her cry by herself. She needs to be alone and get through this time by her self and by the support of her friends, later. If she needs support from us, she's a good girl, she'll come to us but most likely, she won't want to."  
  
Sorry I ended it there, but I've gotta run. 


	2. Chap two: I love you

A.N.: Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I've been sorta busy. But here.  
  
Lizzie soon woke up from her deep sleep.  
  
"I feel asleep again. Great," She said to herself out loud.  
  
She rolled over and punched her head into the pillow. Then, her phone rang. She almost decided not to answer it, but then advised she should. She glanced at her called I.D. before she answered it. It was Gordo's number. what was he doing calling her?  
  
"Hello?" She said with the sound of a weak, tired, and sad voice.  
  
"Hey," Gordo's voice softly replied, not sounding mad at all.  
  
"Gordo. what are you doing calling me? I thought you hated me like Ronnie and Miranda."  
  
"Yes, well. You've gone through enough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You deserve so much better than that Ronnie loser guy. Any guy that doesn't see that is a jerk."  
  
"Gordo, I."  
  
"Don't say it. Look, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel guilty."  
  
"But Gordo, you didn't do anything. What's wrong? Is Miranda okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine."  
  
"Gordo."  
  
"Look, I'd rather talk about this in person."  
  
"Come over than. Um, but after dinner?"  
  
Lizzie didn't want Gordo to see her this way. With tear stains on the rims of her eyes and dark clouds under them, her hair was a mess, and she LOOKED like a living mess.  
  
"Okay, after dinner."  
  
"Bye."  
  
At dinner, Lizzie ate like a horse. Gordo didn't seem mad at her. That was an improvement, she thought. And plus, despite how bad she was mentally hurt, she still had to eat. She was starving.  
  
After dinner, she decided to grab a quick shower and change. Then put on some make up to cover her dark clouds under her eyes.  
  
Soon after that, she heard the door bell ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" She yelled and came running down the stairs.  
  
"Is there something she's not telling us?" Sam asked Jo in a whisper.  
  
"It's probably just Gordo or someone," Jo replied unworried.  
  
"Hey." There was Gordo.  
  
"Hi. Come in. Let's go up to my room so we can talk," Lizzie invited.  
  
Once they got into Lizzie's room, she locked the door and Gordo sat down. She sat down on her bed.  
  
"So." Lizzie said, trying to get Gordo talking first.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo finally said.  
  
"Ye-yes?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"I think. I. I think I like you," He told her.  
  
Lizzie chuckled. "I like you too, Gordo."  
  
Then she realized that was the first time she had laughed in two days..  
  
"No. You don't understand," Gordo replied, sounding annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think I like you as not a friend. I---I think I'm in love with you." 


End file.
